Certain current production tractors include a cab suspension which provides a manually activated service mode to lower or lift the suspension elements by 50 millimeter each direction. But, this operation is independent of loader operation.
Also, on current production tractors, the cab height is limited by several factors, which leads to a roof line, which finally limits the visible area of the tractor operator. Taller operators, which are sitting higher, sometimes have problems with the available visible area, especially when operating a loader. So-called “panorama windows” have been provided in an effort to enlarge visibility from the cab. However, tractor operators still desire better visibility, and there are factors which limit the size of such a window. It is desired to improve visibility from the cab during operation of a loader.